User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/Celebrity Deathmatch (LuigiFan Edition): Pilot
Well, this is a weird little idea I came up with, and figured where would be a better place to show it, than here? With all the fights that go on in these various series, especially between different characters from different franchises, it got me thinking, what would be the best way to see more of that? And that reminded me of a show I got into recently, Celebrity Deathmatch, a claymation show on MTV that aired back when every show wasn't about pregnant 16-year-olds. The show involved celebrities beating the heck out of each other until one died, and the other survived, and they really went all out with celebrities of all kinds. So I figured, with all these characters, why not put them in a death match ring and see what comes of it? So here it is, my weird crossover of Celebrity Deathmatch combined with the content of LuigiFan00001's work. Here's how it will work, the losers won't die permanently as they'll simply come back to life with the help of extra lives. Also, this may get a bit violent, but it'll be kept as PG as possible, so no swearing, but as for blood and stuff, I can't promise that'll be kept under control for something like this. The commentators are the Celebrity Deathmatch regulars, Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond. Referee is Mills Lane, a real life former boxer, referee, judge and TV personality. As for who's fighting... well you'll have to wait and see. Oh and one more thing... Start of the Show The program you’re about to watch is a work of total fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of the creator’s imaginations or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales is entirely coincidental. This program does not reflect the views or opinions of any actual character portrayed herein. …Anyways. IT’S JUST PLUSH! Johnny: What will happen when two expert snipers attempt to take a little more off the top? Which of these eaters can stomach the carnage only a death match can bring? How much mayhem can arise when these diabolical criminals try to give each other the ever-feared death penalty? Find out tonight on… Celebrity Deathmatch! (Intro)  Johnny: Hello folks, I’m Johnny Gomez! Nick: And I’m Nick Diamond, and we’re here to bring you a roster of fights that are sure to knock your socks off! Johnny: You said it, we got fighters spanning all sorts of franchises, and each one of them is looking to make sure they come out on top, and leave their opponents for dead. Nick: But hey, these guys have plenty of extra lives, so they won’t actually stay dead… right?  Johnny: Of course not Nick, I don’t think fans will be able to stand not seeing their favorites show up again, let alone LuigiFan. Nick: *Phew* Good thing for that, and good thing for the fans we got some brutal fights lined up tonight. Nick: In our first fight, its the classic sea farer versus sea creature match up as these expert shooters try to make a long distance killing. Pirate Captain Bubblebeard faces off against a solider of the Octarian Army, Jazz the Octoling. Johnny: Our second bout will try to determine which of these walking spheres will be able to eat their way to victory. Its Kirby of Dreamland against PacMan of PacLand. Nick: And our headlining bout, ripped straight from the police’s most wanted list pits two of the Plush Kingdom’s most dastardly deviants in an attempt to determine who’s really bad to the bone, when Nurse Valentine takes on Shurara. Johnny: Now that’s a fight to look forward to, who knows what these criminals can do? Nick: Hopefully they’ll make for a bloody bout, but before that our first fighters are entering the ring. Fight 1: Jazz the Octoling vs. Captain Bubblebeard Johnny: Ladies and gentlemen, in the red corner, a spunky young soldier with enough edge to cut butter from a mile away. She packs a wallop and has the speed to boot, Jazz… the Octoling! Johnny: And in the blue corner, he’s sailed the seven seas and is a scourge to dentists everywhere. The one man with a sweet tooth that never stops chewing, Captain… Bubblebeard! (The two fighters meet in the middle)  Mills: Alright you two, you know the rules, I want a good clean fight, and don't try hiding and waiting it out. This ends when one of you stops breathing, so I better see some action! Now, let’s get it on! (Mills steps aside) Jazz: Okay old man, let’s make this quick, the boss says I can’t spend too much time here, we gotta go steal the Zapfish to power some new machine he’s made. Bubblebeard: Oh don’t worry lass, I’ll make this quick… and painless. (Bubblebeard punches Jazz, knocking her back) Jazz: Oh, so that’s how you wanna do it? Alright, bring it on!  Johnny: And Jazz breaks out her Splattershot Pro! Bubblebeard: Ay, what do ya think you’re gonna do with that, spray me with ink? Jazz: That’s what I’m hoping on. (Jazz fires into Bubblebeard’s eyes, blinding him)  Bubblebeard: Argh, me eyes, I can’t see!  Nick: Bubblebeard gets blinded by a few quick rounds from Jazz, that ink has gotta sting. (Jazz starts getting up close and manages to pummel and back Bubblebeard up against the ropes) Johnny: And Jazz takes advantage and starts going to town on the pirate. Bubblebeard: Ya just don’t know when to quit do ya? Guess I gotta teach ya some manners! (Bubblebeard takes out some bubblegum and starts chewing as fast as he can)  Jazz: Ah please, the only damage that stuff can do is to your teeth. Bubblebeard: Is that so? Then how about this? (Bubblebeard fires into Jazz’s hands, and they become stuck together)  Jazz: Huh, what the.. (She tries to break out, but she fails)  Jazz: My hands are stuck! Johnny: Uh oh, she’s gonna have a hard time handling her gun after that. Bubblebeard: *laughs* I’d ask how you’re doing, but I see you’re a bit tied up at the moment. (He continues firing on Jazz, some hit her and some miss) Jazz: Ugh, I can’t get out of this… Argh! Bubblebeard: I’ll be sending ya back to the deep blue where ye belong, wench! Jazz: Darn it, if I could move my hands, I’d be totally beating your butt right about now.  Bubblebeard: But ye can’t, so it looks like its your butt that’s about to be whooped!  (Bubblebeard kicks Jazz in the rear as she’s sent screaming into the rope, but she bounces back and hit Bubblebeard, sending him out of the ring)  Nick: And Jazz makes the most of a sticky situation, sending the undead captain out of the ring. Jazz: Ha! I still got it. Now can someone get me outta this?  Johnny: Jazz is still struggling to get out of that wad of gum, meanwhile Bubblebeard is no where to be seen. Nick: Yeah, where’d that Captain go? (Bubblebeard reappears, rolling a cannon behind him, and reenters the ring) Bubblebeard: Ha ha ha, you’re in for it now! Jazz: Oh come on, that’s totally unfair! Bubblebeard: Long range weaponry lass, it counts! Mills: The pirate makes a good point, I’ll allow it! Jazz: Of course you do. (Bubblebeard starts firing upon her, but she dodges them) Johnny: Her hands may be stuck together, but that Octoling still has her speed going for her. Nick: But I’m not sure how much longer she can keep it up Johnny, without her hands her chances of taking Bubblebeard down are dropped significantly. Bubblebeard: Dance you beast, dance! (One of the cannonballs hits Jazz’s tied hands, but it ends up knocking her back to the ropes, while the gum sticks to the cannonball) Johnny: That cannonball has got Jazz by the hands!  Nick: But for how long? Jazz: Come… on… Gragh! (The cannonball is sent flying the other way, removing the gum and hitting Bubblebeard, taking off his arm) Bubblebeard: Argh! Me arm! Nick: And Jazz is free, leaving Bubblebeard one arm short. Bubblebeard: Grrr… (Bubblebeard jumps back into the ring, taking the cannon with him)  Bubblebeard: Alright lassie, time to get creative. Jazz: Oh, so now you’re gonna put up a fight? (Bubblebeard hops into the cannon) Johnny: It looks like the Captain is going for the deadly Undead Cannonball technique. I wonder what his game is? Bubblebeard: Ya ha!  (Bubblebeard is launched low to the floor, but he hits Jazz’s legs before she could react, breaking them)  Jazz: Agh! Ah come on, I need these too!  Nick: Bubblebeard may be behind on the arms race, but it looks like he managed to get a leg up on Jazz. Johnny: Without her speed, it looks like the Octarian solider may be in deep trouble now Nick. Jazz: Okay, you’re starting to tick me off. Bubblebeard: Not like ye can do much about it, just accept yer fate! (Bubblebeard fires a wad of gum at Jazz’s legs, sticking her to the mat)  Jazz: Well isn’t this just great?  Johnny: She’s been stuck to the mat with her legs broken, I think this fight may be over. Jazz: Two can play at that game. (She starts firing her splattershot at Bubblebeard, causing him to slip)  Jazz: Alright, let’s hope this works. (Jazz starts firing at the wad of gum underneath her) Nick: She seems to be trying to free herself, but can ink really get her out of this?  Johnny: It appears so Nick, she’s managed to get out! (She walks over to Bubblebeard, who’s struggling to get up due to the slippery ink)  Bubblebeard: Do yer worst ya… ya… Octo-wuss! (The audience gasps)  Jazz: Alright, now its personal! (She picks up Bubblebeard and tosses him out of the ring, then grabs the cannon and aims it at him)  Bubblebeard: Hey, wait, what’re ya doing?  Jazz: Just makin' sure I don't miss my shot, hope you don't mind I borrow this. (She fires the cannon and it hits his head) Nick: And a beautiful headshot, I think this fight may be over. (He stands up and feels the cannonball that’s in place of his head, and after a few seconds he falls over. The bell rings, and the main theme plays) Jazz: You mess with an Octoling, you get owned. YES!  Mills: I declare Jazz the Octoling to be the winner!  (Mills walks over and holds Jazz’s arm up, indicating she won) Johnny: It may not have been a long shot, but the ol’ cannon to the head trick works every time. Nick: Well it certainly worked in sending Captain Bubblebeard a one way return trip to Davy Jones’ Locker. (They laugh)  Johnny: Stay tuned, ‘cause after the break, we have a battle royale between two of the biggest overeaters in the kingdom, and we’ll see who comes out on top! (Commercial Break) Fight 2: Kirby vs. PacMan Nick: Welcome back to Celebrity Deathmatch! If you’re just tuning in, you missed an amazing sniper duel between Jazz and Captain Bubblebeard!  (Replaying footage)  Johnny: The fight seemed as though Bubblebeard had the upper hand despite being one short, but Jazz managed to turn it around in the nick of time. Nick: Not to mention she blew Bubblebeard’s mind in the process… literally. (End replay footage) Nick: And with that out of the way, its time we move onto our second fight of the night! (Theme starts playing)  Johnny: These two fighters have plenty in common, both being round spheres who’ve been around for a long time and have an unending appetite.  Nick: On the one hand, you have PacMan, who’s been chomping his way through ghosts and pellets since 1980. Johnny: And then there’s Kirby, the pink puffball of Dreamland, who can ravage entire fields in mere seconds, and has done so since 1992. Nick: PacMan certainly has the experience advantage, but Kirby certainly has more versatility thanks to his inhale and copy ability. But who knows if it’ll be useful, or used against him. Johnny: Only one way to find out, let’s go down to the ring, where referee Mills Lane is giving our fighters their pre-fight instructions. (In the ring, Mills is giving his instructions to PacMan and Kirby)  Mills: Alright boys, give me a good fight, and don’t get distracted by food. PacMan: Um, ‘scuse me, Mr. uh……?  Mills: Mills Lane. PacMan: Yeah that, can I have a sandwich? Mills: This ain’t an eating contest son, this is Celebrity Deathmatch. You want a sandwich, it’ll have to wait after, if you survive. Kirby: Poyo!  Mills: The pink puffball is right, so let’s get it on! (The bell rings and Mills steps aside)  PacMan: Alright marshmallow, I want my sandwich, so I’m gonna take you down! Kirby: Poyo?  Nick: It doesn’t seem like Kirby understands what’s going on. (Kirby walks to the edge of the ring and notices the janitor is holding a broom, he inhales and grabs the broom)  PacMan: Huh? What’s that supposed to do? (Kirby smacks PacMan with it, knocking him back)  Johnny: Looks like Kirby knows exactly what he’s doing, and plans on cleaning up PacMan’s act. (He eats it and becomes Cleaning Kirby, then approaches PacMan and starts beating him with the broom)  PacMan: Ow! Ow! Stop it! Help, somebody help me!  Johnny: PacMan is running around the arena, the puffball caught him off guard with that one. (He reaches the corner of the ring) PacMan: Alright, that’s it. I’m PacMan, make me a sandwich!  (He uses his rev-roll and hit Kirby, taking his ability away)  Nick: And PacMan revs up his comeback, making contact with the young star warrior! PacMan: Now to hit it where it hurts!  Johnny: Looks like he’s getting ready for the butt-bounce. He pioneered the move, so let’s see if he’s still got it. (PacMan jumps to the top of the turnbuckle, jumps, and lands on Kirby, doing several butt-bounces) PacMan: Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy- Johnny: The bounces just don’t stop!  (Kirby rolls out of the way and slide kicks PacMan, sending him face down to the mat)  Kirby: Hiiii!  Nick: Aw, how cute. Johnny: But so deadly, say what you will about the little guy, but when he fights, he really goes for the kill. PacMan: Ow, that hurts. (Kirby tries to inhale PacMan, but he runs away and avoids it, but Kirby ends up grabbing a trash can in the process)  Kirby: Poyo?  PacMan: Hey Kirby, you smell! *laughs*  (Kirby, noticeably furious, digs into the trash can and starts inhaling it, shooting the trash inside back at PacMan. He however, manages to dodge them. Then Kirby notices a frying pan. He swallows it and becomes Cook Kirby, then runs towards PacMan and starts beating him senseless)  Johnny: Man oh man, that’s gotta hurt!  Nick: I guess Cook Kirby wants to beat the stuffing outta PacMan.  PacMan: Help! Mommy, Spoopy, Henry the Octopus, somebody help me!! Kirby: Poyo, poyo! (PacMan knocks him back and starts pummeling Kirby)  PacMan: Die! Die! Go away! (He knocks Kirby away and begins his rev-roll, but Kirby starts floating and dodges in the nick of time, sending PacMan into the ropes. Upon making contact, PacMan is sent flying backwards and onto the mat) Kirby: Poyo! Nick: PacMan is really taking a beating out there, the lemon ball may be in trouble! (Kirby notices something shiny in the crowd and begins inhaling, he sucks it up and swallows it, becoming sword Kirby)  PacMan: No, no, no, no, no, no!  Nick: Kirby has become Sword Kirby, this fight may be over!  Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! PacMan: Think PacMan, think! ….Brain why won’t you work?! Johnny: Yep, given his mentality, this fight is just about done. (Kirby inches closer and PacMan backs away, he then gets the idea to try and butt-bounce him again, but that fails as he lands on Kirby’s sword. He’s then sent flying into the air, hitting the lights above the ring)  Nick: PacMan’s bright idea failed, but it looks like it may come all crashing down for Kirby. (One of the lights falls down onto Kirby, taking his ability away and blinding him. Another hits PacMan, making him go into a daze. While dazed, he looks at Kirby, and imagines him as something else)  PacMan: Huh? What’s that? Is that a… (He rubs his eyes, and from his vision, he sees Kirby trapped in the light as a walking sandwich) Nick: What is he doing Johnny? Johnny: No idea, but if I were to guess I’m thinking he thinks Kirby is a…  PacMan: Sandwich! (He goes charging towards Kirby)  PacMan: Om nom nom nom nom!  Johnny: Yes! He’s eating the light with Kirby inside!  Nick: I don’t know if I can stomach this Johnny.  Johnny: Really?  Nick: Nah. (They both laugh it off, and PacMan continues eating both the light and Kirby while he’s screaming. But its all in vain as PacMan finishes his meal)  PacMan: *burp* Delicious! Now where’s that Kirby, I’m ready for round two!  Mills: Son, there ain’t no round 2, you just ate him… and one of the lights. PacMan: Wait, that wasn’t a sandwich?  Mills: Nope. PacMan: That was my opponent?  Mill: Yep. PacMan: Wait, does this mean I’m safe?  Mills: Better than that, it means you won!  PacMan: I won?  (The bell rings and Mills holds up PacMan’s arm)  Mills: I declare PacMan to be the winner!  PacMan: Yay I won, yay! (The theme starts playing)  Johnny: Unbelievable! PacMan’s bright idea turned this fight around at the last minute! Nick: I know PacMan is an overeater, but I would never have guessed he’d literally eat the competition. Johnny: Guess Dreamland’s gonna have to go looking for a new star warrior. Nick: Ah don’t worry Johnny, Kirby’ll be fine it about 4-6 hours  (They both laugh it off, again)  Johnny: Coming up, our main event match you won’t wanna miss! (Commercial Break) Fight 3: Nurse Valentine vs Shurara Johnny: Welcome back folks, and you came just at the right time!  Nick: Right now, our combatants are being escorted via prison transport right to this very death match ring. Ready for the fight of their lives! (Music starts playing)  Johnny: We have two of the police’s top ten most wanted criminals here to fight to the death for our entertainment! At the top of the charts is the deadly Nurse Valentine. Nick: She’s wanted on several charges of attempted murder, kidnapping, and unsafe experimentation on other people. With expertise in the art of hand-to-hand combat and biology, Valentine is gonna be tough to beat. Johnny: But let’s not count out her opponent, at number 2 we have the Keronian villain known as Shurara. Wanted on charges of abuse of his workers, murder, and attempting to destroy the world as we know it. And he’s no slouch when it comes to armed combat and commanding an army. Nick: It seems too close to call here Johnny, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see for ourselves what these two bring to the table. Johnny: And here they come now! (Two armored cages come out led by the police, one carrying Shurara and the other carrying Valentine)  Conquest: Alright boys, let ‘em out! (The cages open, revealing the opponents)  Johnny: Entering the blue corner, she’s cold as ice yet hot as fire, and always hits it where it hurts… Nurse… Valentine!   Valentine: Hmph. Nick: Cold as ice indeed, though I wouldn’t mind an examination myself. Johnny: You better not Nick, you’d be signing your own death warrant. And entering the red corner, the Corps leader with a unquenchable bloodthirst and an amazing singing voice…. Shurara!  Shurara: *laughs* Yes yes, I know, I’m a great singer. Nick: He sure seems full of himself, hopefully he won’t get distracted tonight. Johnny: Its time to separate the kind-hearted from the cold-hearted in what we’re calling… “The Most Wanted Match-Up”! (They approach Mills in the center)  Mills: Alright listen up, criminal violence is normally frowned upon in our society, but in my ring its encouraged, so you two better not hold back. And remember, this ain’t over until one of you is dead. Shurara: Fine by me. Valentine: Whatever. Mills: Now, let’s get it on! (The bell rings and Mills walks away) Valentine: So, we meet again. And this time, I’m not gonna let you go. Shurara: Ah yes, as I recall you were the nurse who spurned my feelings and got her behind beaten by a squid girl, a bullet, and someone who didn’t return your love. (The audience gasps)  Valentine: Okay, now I’m gonna make this extra painful. (Valentine pounces on him, and starts twisting his neck. When she’s done, she lets go and watches his head spin) Shurara: Nice trick, now try this! (Shurara jumps into the air and attempts to skewer Valentine, but she dodges)  Valentine: Hmph, is that all?  Shurara: That’s what you want to think isn’t it?  (Shurara stabs into the ground again, causing a shockwave, which hits Valentine before she has time to dodge it)  Nick: Leave it to a villain like Shurara to shake things up. Valentine: Grrr. Shurara: Oops, did I forget to mention that?  Johnny: Looks like Valentine isn’t loving that, and wants to make him pay. (They continue fighting, but eventually Shurara flies out of her reach) Nick: But his ability to fly isn’t doing the nurse any favors. She may have to rely on something other than her strength. Shurara: Try and reach me now Nurse, if you can. Valentine: Oh, I don’t need to, but these will do!  Johnny: And Valentine is resorting to her biological weaponry, if she hits him, who knows what will happen?  Nick: Hopefully nothing we can’t show on YouTube. (Valentine throws her syringes at Shurara, he blocks two of them with his shield but one hits him in the torso)  Shurara: Ouch! Why you… you… you……. Nick: What is wrong with Shurara? Johnny: I don’t know, but its almost as if he’s letting his guard down. Valentine: I guess that love potion malarkey really does have its use, even if its overdone. Shurara: You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever witnessed. Valentine: Don’t even try. (Valentine starts attacking Shurara, but he doesn’t block any attacks) Johnny: And Valentine starts going to work on Shurara, that love potion may have evened the score. Nick: Evened? Take it from me Johnny, when a man’s hopelessly in love with a woman, she can do whatever she wants and they can’t do a thing to her. He’s done for! Shurara: Oh my beloved, I couldn’t imagine the world without you. Valentine: Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to put you out of your misery very soon. (She grabs an operating table and sticks him to it, allowing her to do as she pleases)  Valentine: Now, tell me where it hurts. (She continues the pummeling, even breaking his shield and taking his lance away) Johnny: This doesn’t look good, Shurara is trapped and enamored. Shurara: Oh Valentine, you’re the sweetest gal an evil commander like me could ask for. Valentine: Oh please, do us a favor and shut up already. Nick: She’s got the bonesaw Nick!  Johnny: Looks like the nurse is about to do an emergency surgery on the Corps Leader. This looks to be the end. (She starts sawing into Shurara’s helmet, though he does nothing at first he then gets a shock to his system)  Nick: What’s happening Johnny?  Johnny: No idea Nick, maybe its an after-effect of that potion?  Shurara: *pant* *pant* Huh? What? What’s going on? Where’s my lance? Why am I on this thing?  Valentine: Hmm, the potion didn’t seem to last long enough, either that or my opponent was just that hard to kill. Johnny: I can’t believe it, Shurara’s out of that trance. Nick: Not sure how well that’ll do him Johnny, he’s still trapped to that doctor’s table. Shurara: Let me out of here!  Valentine: How cute, you think you have a choice in the matter. (Valentine prepares to continue her sawing)  Valentine: Well, its been fun, but don’t worry, I’ll make this as slow and painful as possible. Sweet dreams. Shurara: Dreams…  (Shurara gets a flashback to his blanket being torn. The memory is enough to send Shurara into a frenzy, allowing him to break out {Epic Music})  Shurara: Raaagh! Nick: I can’t believe it, Shurara has actually broken free! Valentine: What?!  Shurara: Alright nurse, time to show you why I’m the big bad around here!  (He grabs his lance, repairs his shield, and starts stabbing at her. She dodges for the most part, but is unable to avoid all his stabs)  Valentine: I must admit, I… underestimated you. But I won’t make that mistake again! (Valentine goes for more syringes, but this time Shurara dodges them)  Valentine: What?  Shurara: You’re not the only one who learns from their mistakes. Here, let me show you!  (He stabs into her right arm, then her left leg, making sure she feels the pain) Shurara: Quite the slice of life, isn’t it?  Valentine: *groans in pain* You… *cough cough* You… Shurara: Not just another useless male, am I?  Johnny: Valentine is still trying to fight, she’s gonna have a hard time keeping up with him now. (They continue to trade blows, one from Valentine sends Shurara into the turnbuckle, and it makes him mad)  Shurara: That’s enough! I’ve toyed with you for a while, but I think its time I put you out of your misery!  Valentine: Go ahead and try, you’ll fail just like usual.  Shurara: Wanna bet?  (Shurara charges forth, but Valentine knocks his lance out of his hand)  Valentine: Oops, my bad. Shurara: *laughs*  Valentine: Huh? Why are you laughing?  Shurara: Simple, I don’t need that to kill you!  (He starts swiping at her with the axes on his helmet. She tries to block, but her hands get cut trying)  Shurara: Tell me nurse, does that hurt? Nick: Better get the hospital on the line Johnny, they’re about to be short one nurse!  (Shurara goes in and starts jumping around her, slicing her with the axe. When he finishes he lands behind her)  Shurara: Farewell, my lethal deadly Valentine. (Valentine then literally falls into pieces, screaming in agony until she goes down)  Johnny: And Valentine is out! Nick: Looks like its goodbye nurse!  (The bell rings and Mills comes over and raises Shurara’s hand after giving him his lance back)  Mills: I declare Shurara to be the winner!  (The audience cheers)  Shurara: Yes! You know who’s the baddest! Who’s bad? I’m bad! Now if you excuse me… (Shurara flies into the air)  Shurara: I have a planet to destroy, love live Shurara!  (Shurara flies through the ceiling and out of the building)  Conquest: Don’t worry, we got officers outside, he won’t be able to… War: Uh, actually, its just Pestilence outside. Conquest: What? You left Pestilence to guard the outside?  Famine: Well we didn’t want to miss the fight!  Death: Yeah, can you blame us?  Conquest: (Into his walkie) Pestilence, where’s Shurara?  Pestilence: (Over the walkie) He’s getting away, but don’t worry, I’m after him!  Conquest: Great just great, and what about Valentine? Have an explanation for that announcers?  Nick: Um, yeah about that, we don’t know where they respawn. Its kinda… random. Conquest: Are… you… KIDDING ME!?  Johnny: I’m afraid not, but man oh man was that a fight!  (Music starts playing)  Conquest: Listen up, we got two criminals on the loose, and we need them back in police custody yesterday! So get moving! (The other horseman get moving and leave the building)  Conquest: And you two, don’t think you’ve heard the last of this!  (Conquest leaves the building behind the other horsemen)  Johnny: Well, we should’ve thought that through. Nick: Maybe so, but worth it, right?  Johnny: No question about it, that fight was amazing! We oughta try that again sometime!  Nick: You said it Johnny!  Johnny: And on that note, we’re all out of time, be sure to come back next time for more battles full of brutality. Till then, I’m Johnny Gomez! Nick: And I’m Nick Diamond!  Johnny: Saying good fight, good night!  (Credits role while theme plays, showing several scenes from the episode) The End Afterthoughts I know this was a bit weird, but it came to my mind one day, and I figured why not show this off to anyone interested in a fitting place? But hey, let me know how this was if you feel like it. Thanks for your time, whether or not I'll do more depends, on what, I don't know. But we'll see if time is merciful on me this time around. Category:Blog posts